Blessing in Disguise
by Little Miss Angsty
Summary: Hisagi didn't think that he needed love, just wait until he meets the new lieutenant for the 13th Division. HisagiOC, and this is my 1st Bleach fanfic, no pointless criticism please.
1. Promotion

**Title: **Promotion  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

A/N: This is my first Bleach fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Ukitake searched though all the records that General Commander Yamamoto gave him, it was about time that he chose a lieutenant. He sighed, putting down the file of some random soul reaper, "Kiyone and Sentarou just can't take all the pressure that is sure to come, especially since Aizen is now building up his forces." There was one profile that he had set aside, Takamura Makoto, 3rd seat of the 5th division. The picture on the file showed a girl with pale blue eyes and choppy black hair, Ukitake had to admit, her file stood out among the others, as she had single handedly taken to running the 5th division after Hinamori-fukutaichou broke down.

* * *

Makoto groaned, her hand felt like it would never be able to lift up a pen again. "Man this paperwork sucks," she muttered, "No wonder Lieutenant Matsumoto is always avoiding it." As she picked up the pen to start again a hell butterfly flew through the window. "What now?" she grumbled. Allowing the butterfly to land on her finger she almost groaned aloud again. The butterfly told her that her presence was required at the 13th division.

She stood outside the 13th, debating on whether she should ignore the message and finish that ever growing pile of paperwork or just get it over and done with and just go in. She took a deep breath and entered the room, sliding the rice paper door open, as it opened she saw Captain Ukitake. "Did you want to see me?" she asked, bowing to the captain of the 13th division.

"You don't have to be so formal Takamura-kun," he smiled gently, "Actually, it's about the open position that I have in my division."

Makoto hesitantly stood up from her bowed position, "Open position?"

"Yes," the white haired captain answered, taking out the lieutenant's badge of the 13th division, "I was hoping you could fill that position."

"What?" Makoto gasped, "But Lieutenant Hinamori is still in rehabilitation, what about the 5th..."

Ukitake held up a hand to silence the brunette soul reaper, "It's all been taken care of, General Commander Yamamoto will see to that."

"Oh," she said, bowing again, "Thank you for offering me this position."

He chuckled, coming forward and placing the badge in her hands, "You deserved it."

"AWESOME!!" a blonde girl came out of nowhere, "Lieutenant Takamura I'm Kiyone Kotetsu, 3rd seat do you want any help moving in?"

"Back off Kiyone!!!" a man yelled, "I'm Sentarou, the REAL 3rd seat and I'll gladly help you out."

"No! I will!" Kiyone screeched.

"Heh," Ukitake smiled, "You get used to that after a while."

* * *

In the end it was her two friends from the Spiritual Arts Academy, Saki and Nanami who helped her pack her belongings and move out from the 5th division barracks into the 13th division. "You know I'm surprised you aren't jumping for joy or something like that," Saki pointed out, playing with a strand of her white-blonde hair.

"Why would I do something like that?" Makoto asked.

"Because you'd look CUTE!!" Nanami squealed, glomping Makoto from behind.

"GET OFF ME!!!" Makoto screamed as Nanami placed her hands over Makoto's eyes.

"Here they go again," Saki sighed, taking a sip of sake as Makoto ran outside, Nanami still perched on her back.

As Makoto was running three soul reapers were out walking, they were Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira and Rangiku Matsumoto. The two groups were heading towards each other and eventually of course they crashed into each other. "Ah, I'm so sorry Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Kira," Makoto said, bowing to the three lieutenants who were all once senior in position to her. Matsumoto noticed the badge that was now on Makoto's arm.  
"Are you the new lieutenant for the 13th division?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkling in a strange manner.

"Oh, yes I am," Makoto smiled at the strawberry blonde woman.

"You're so cute!" Matsumoto squealed, hugging Makoto and unintentionally pushing Makoto's face into her....rather large bosom.

Nanami gasped, that woman may have been a lieutenant, but she was hugging HER Mako-chan! "SHE'S MINE!!" she yelled, grabbing Makoto's right arm and pulling her out of Matsumoto's chest.

"But I wanna hug her!" Matsumoto whined, pulling on Makoto's other arm.

'What am I? A doll?' Makoto thought as she was being pulled between the two soul reapers. "HELP MEEE!!"

"Fine," a voice called, it was Saki who pulled on Nanami's side and Kira decided to pull on Matsumoto's side, leaving Hisagi to catch Makoto as she fell after both soul reapers were pulled off her. She couldn't help but notice how warm he was, until he decided to drop her to the ground. "Being a lieutenant in the Gotei 13 isn't all fun and games you know," he said, "You shouldn't be so childish."

"It's not my fault those two used me for tug-of-war," Makoto snapped.

"Hm," he sighed, turning around and leaving.

"Sorry about that," Kira smiled gently, helping her up, "He's nice once you get to know him." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, making his blonde hair stick up slightly.

"I'll see you at the lieutenant's meeting tomorrow," Matsumoto grinned, waving as she and Kira went to follow Hisagi.

Nanami was seething with rage as soon as Hisagi was gone, "H-h-he touched you!"

"Man that's what pisses you off?" Saki grinned, "Come on, we were supposed to be helping Makoto move into her new barracks, remember."

* * *

The next morning Makoto sat outside the room were the lieutenants meetings were usually held, she was early. "Man, this is going to be my first meeting, I wonder what it's going to be like," she though aloud, shuddering at the thought of being shoved in Matsumoto's chest again.  
"Ah, so you're the new lieutenant for the 13th," a female voice called, it was Nanao Ise, the bespectacled lieutenant of the 8th division.

"Yeah, that's me," Makoto smiled.

"Well, come in now," Nanao said, sliding the door open.

A blur of pink and black hurtled towards them and stopped right in front of Makoto. "Wow! You're the newbie!!!" she grinned, "I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, it's nice to meet you."

"Good Morning Lieutenant Kusajishi," Makoto greeted the young, pink haired girl.

Once Makoto, Nanao and Yachiru were inside Rangiku Matsumoto arrived. "Ah, this is all new to you isn't it?" she said kindly.

"Yeah, but I think I'll get used to it soon," Makoto answered.

"Aw, you're still so cute!!" Matsumoto squealed, hugging the brunette soul reaper, again.

"Eh, Matsumoto don't you think that you might want to give Takamura-kun a break from the hugging," Kira's voice called out as he entered the room accompanied by Hisagi and Abarai Renji, the lieutenant for the 6th division.

"Hm, so this is the newbie," Renji said, peering closely at Makoto once Matsumoto decided to release her, "You don't look like much, but who knows."

Makoto sighed, yes, she was the new lieutenant, but it sure felt more like she was some new toy to look at and to be frank it was getting quite annoying. Soon enough all lieutenants were present at the meeting. But what surprised them all was that General Commander Yamamoto arrived. Murmurs filled the room at his arrival.

"Has Aizen made a move yet?"

"I heard that there may be another traitor."

"Maybe there's to be a new mission at the human world involving that Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Silence!" the General Commander ordered, "I have something of utmost importance to inform you all of."

* * *

A/N: Yes, well I'm using a few Japanese suffixes, but not all of them, just so it's easier to type and less confusing. For those of you who may not know some here are a few

-kun: this can be used for friends, is used mainly for boys but can be used for girls too.

-chan: this one is used for girls and little boys, it adds an element of cuteness really

-san: this is a slightly formal one and is used mainly on people that you haven't met before


	2. A New Mission

**Title: **A New Mission  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

A/N: I typed most of this from memory of that episode, if I've made any mistakes can you just point it out to me in a review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

General Commander Yamamoto looked over the table compiled of the 13 lieutenants, one from each division, making sure that all their attention was on him. He decided to continue, "Aizen has begun to make his movements in the human world, in particular Karakura in Japan. One captain, four lieutenants and two seated soul reapers are to accompany Kuchiki Rukia to monitor Karakura."

"So who will they be?" Tetsuzaemon asked, his black sunglasses glinting in the sunlight that filtered through the room.

"The four lieutenants that are to go to the human world are Abarai Renji, Shuuhei Hisagi, Matsumoto Rangiku and Takamura Makoto. You will be briefed in three hours, and if you do not wish to monitor Karakura then you must tell me before the briefing, after that there will be no turning back," Yamamoto declared, then choosing to leave the lieutenants meeting.

"Hang on!" Omaeda cried, pointing a stubby, rice-cracker crumb coated finger at Makoto, "Why was she chosen for this mission, surely there are more experienced lieutenants who can take on such a mission?!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Makoto and she sighed in an exasperated manner, "I guess by more experienced you're implying yourself aren't you."

"What did you say bitch?!" he yelled.

"Temper temper," she muttered, "If there is nothing more then I suppose I can leave now."

* * *

Hisagi left shortly after and was followed by Tetsuzaemon. "Hey, you know Takamura-chan's kinda cute," the black haired, sun glassed man pointed out.

Hisagi sighed, personally he didn't care and he had to admit, she seemed like an air-headed type.

"Maybe when she comes back from Karakura I'll ask her out," Tetsuzaemon continued.

Hisagi snorted, "Yeah right."

"Why? You wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?" Tetsuzaemon asked his friend.

"Hn."

* * *

And so they were briefed on their mission three hours later and had to make their way to the Senkai Gate afterwards after collecting their gigais. Makoto sighed, she was early…again. She was currently in her gigai and was feeling rather uncomfortable wearing it. Rukia Kuchiki arrived afterwards and glared coldly at Makoto, Makoto cringed away from Rukia's cold, blue eyed glare. 'Why is she glaring at me like that?' she thought, looking down to the ground, fiddling with the short hem of the grey skirt she wore.  
"Whaddaya mean we can't carry swords?!?!" an angry male voice yelled, snapping Makoto back to attention. she turned to find a bald man and another rather beautiful looking man with him. They were also accompanied by a white haired boy (which Makoto assumed to be Captain Hitsugaya as he was quite well known as the youngest captain) and Renji, Matsumoto and Hisagi.

"Hi," she waved.

"Ah," Matsumoto gasped, "Mako-chan looks so cute in that uniform!" The strawberry blonde ran forward and hugged Makoto.

'I didn't think that we were on a first name basis already,' Makoto thought, 'But at least she's being nice, unlike Kuchiki-san.'

"So you're the new lieutenant," the bald man said, "I'm Madarame Ikkaku and I'm the 3rd seat on the 11th division."

"And I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika," the other man said. His light purple eyes glanced up and down Makoto.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, blushing self-consciously.

"Well I must admit you are quite cute, but sadly not to the point where you can be considered beautiful as well," he sighed.

'What the hell?' Makoto thought, 'This guy's certainly weird.'

"Attention please!" General Commander Yamamoto declared, "The Senkai Gate will open shortly, all those on the mission please assemble yourselves."  
The ornate gate opened.

"Now!" Yamamoto demanded, "GO!"

In that instant they all ran through the Senkai Gate, it took only a few minutes before they landed outside the Urahara shop. "Welcome to the human world," a blonde man wearing a green and white striped hat said, "I'm Urahara Kisuke and I suppose you all want to find Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes we do," Hitsugaya replied.

"Then I suppose that this map will help you," Urahara said, "Although Renji and Rukia probably know the way already."

_  
A Few Moments Later...  
_"Where the heck are we?" Toshiro asked.

"We're at Ichigo's high school," Renji answered, "Now we go in and find his classroom."

As soon as the soul reapers were inside the high school they instantly got lost in the maze of classrooms. Of course they weren't actually apparent of the spectacle that they made among the human classmates of Ichigo, they were more focused on finding Ichigo after all.  
"Why are they all staring?"

"My beauty does attract attention you know."

"I still don't see why we can't carry swords."

"It's not our choice it's the law here."

"Well it's a stupid law!!"

"Aw, come on these uniforms are cute though aren't they?"

"I think that there's something wrong with your uniform Matsumoto."

"Shut up and just focus on Ichigo's reiatsu."

"Yes Captain."

They finally found his classroom after Captain Hitsugaya suggested that they focus on finding Ichigo's reiatsu. Renji opened the door. "Oy! Ichigo!!" he called out.

"What?!" the orange-haired boy gasped, "Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku! Hisagi! Toshiro!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," the white haired boy snapped.

Ichigo then noticed the black haired soul reaper with them. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Lieutenant Takamura, from the 13th division." Hitsugaya answered.

At that point Rukia entered through the window of the classroom and took him away in his soul reaper form. Renji ended up holding on to Ichigo's body. The class were clearly startled and began to mumble among themselves.  
"OMG! That guy's got tattoos."

"Check out that kid and that girl, their hair's bleached."

"What about that bob-haired pretty boy."

"Look at that strawberry blonde chick!!"

"Don't mind them," Ikkaku mumbled, "It's just humans running off at the mouth."

"Look at that baldie," a boy gasped.

Ikkaku snarled, "Alright, which one of you said baldie?!?!?!"

"So much for humans running off at the mouth," Makoto muttered.

All of a sudden the door flew open revealing a brown haired boy. He glanced around at the newcomers and zoomed in on one thing....Matsumoto's cleavage. "That's quite the scandalous uniform you're wearing Onee-san!!" he cried, leaping towards Matsumoto only to collide with her fist.

"Right punks, we've done our jobs so let's go already," Matsumoto grinned.

"That doesn't include me does it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Of course not Captain," Matsumoto answered.

"Someone get me out of here," Hisagi groaned.

A/N:

Reiatsu: spirit energy


End file.
